


Mystery Skulls Drabblemania

by artisticNutcase



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: Arguments, Conversations, Cults, Flashbacks, Fluff, Intimacy, Kidnapping, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Nervousness, OCs - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ritual, knife, mentions of human sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticNutcase/pseuds/artisticNutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of warm-up and 3am drabbles about our lovable group of investigators!</p><p>Most of them will be oneshot and non-beta read. Tags for this thing will include everything you can find in here and there'll be a note at the beginning of each drabble about the rating for the particular drabble, the characters, ship and other things.</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Ancient Beasts and Lifespans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Vivi, Mystery
> 
> Pairing: None, just friendship.
> 
> Story Placement: Pre-Cave
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Conversation

“Hmm... should I go chase the dragon or call for help? - Just kidding. Chase the dragon, of course!” Vivi chuckled. She was lying on her couch facing up, holding up a book. Beside her, on the small brown coffee table was a cup of -by then- lukewarm tea next to a teapot and a plate with crumbs that used to be cookies. The room was illuminated by a lamp standing in its corner. Next to it the curtains were open, revealing rain drops on the window. More and more of them hit the pane of glass, making a soft and calming noise. The girl smirked as she flipped through the pages of the book with the rather colorful cover and back. Its title read 'The cave of secrets – Choose your own path!'. 

She was not alone in the room, though. Or on the couch for that matter. Her head was pillowed on the canine form of something other than a dog. Mystery was laying there with his eyes closed, dozing, from what it looked like and doing nothing significant whatsoever. After a moment of silence he spoke up. “Aren't those books for children?” He asked, opening one of his eyes to look at the girl that had gotten rather comfortable.

“Psht!” Vivi made a small dismissive gesture with one hand. “That's ridiculous. Not only children want to choose their own adventure you know! In fact I'd argue that adults want that even more. So I'm making the adult decision of chasing the dragon!” She grinned as she continued to flip through the pages until she found the right one in the book. She began to read with an eager expression on her face.

“You should've called for help.” Mystery pointed out before stretching a little underneath her head and yawning.

“See, this is where you're wrong! No one ever calls fo- It bit my head off.” She deadpanned as she pointed out what her decision had lead her to. A very deep and displeased frown replaced the grin on Vivi's face, showing her disdain and unhappiness about that turn of events.

“Told ya.” The fake canine smirked, looking at her with both eyes.

“Don't be so smug about this! This is baloney! What kind of paranormal investigator would not go after the dragon? How could you resist following something so fascinating, so mythical! We've gone into caves with far less of a reason than a dragon to chase!” She complained. Had this author never done any research? Had this writer never felt the call of the mysterious? The itch to discover something strange? Vivi would bet her glasses that they had not. She scanned the outside of the book to narrow her eyes at the name of the author.

“Isn't the protagonist of that adventure about fourteen years old...?” Mystery asked as he glanced over at the book as much as his position allowed him to. “And just an ordinary kid?”

“Fifteen.” Vivi corrected him and finished narrowing her eyes at the writer's name. She had given it a look of disdain and discontent. Justice had been delivered. “But age means nothing!”

“Going after everything isn't always the right way to go. Curiosity killed the cat, Vivi.” Mystery pointed out.

“And satisfaction brought it back!” She completed the statement. “What satisfaction didn't do was bite the cat's head of!” She put the book on the coffee table, almost slamming it down, before taking her cup of lukewarm tea and sipping some of it, not caring about the fact that it had ceased to be tasty. She continued to glare at the discarded piece of literature, her eyes narrowed, her lips pressed together and twisted into a frown. It had betrayed her and everything she stood for. 

“You think the reasonable conclusion to a fifteen-year-old chasing after an ancient mighty beast would've been something positive?” The dog asked with a good-natured smile on his face. “What else would the dragon have done?”

That made Vivi smile a little. “What, like humans and ancient beasts can't get along?” She sat up and turned to look at her pet as she put the cup back down on the table. “Are you really gonna try to play that card? Because I think you'll have a very hard time seeing that one through.” She cackled and grinned at him before scratching him behind his ears.

Said ears twitched in happiness and his entire posture expressed how much he enjoyed this. “I don't know what you mean! Ancient beings making friends with humans? Preposterous.” He moved around a little to rest his head and paws in her lap as if asking for more scratching. “We only use you because you're good at scratching. And you can hold things.”

Vivi faked a gasp of utter shock. “You don't mean to tell me... All this time this has been about opposable thumbs?!” She sounded overly dramatic and heartbroken. “The pain! The betrayal! How could you ever do this to me?!” She scratched him more and his tail began wagging in delight. “I should push you off this couch right now!”

“You can try but I'm not going down on my own.” He threatened playfully. 

Vivi chuckled as she continued to scratch and pet what posed as her dog. “Don't tempt me, Mystery. I will push you off this couch and it won't be pretty.” She assured. “Then again if either of us is more likely to actually get hurt from that, it's probably me.” She stuck her tongue out.

“Yes. Which is why I would advise against trying to shove me off this couch. When it comes to things like this you're just the more fragile one here.” He stated before releasing another snicker.

“Ey. I ain't fragile.” She pouted. She wasn't actually offended or anything along those lines. She knew Mystery was kidding. But she did not take kindly to being called weak. She had had to prove that she wasn't many times before. “I'm just... less powerful and less old.”

“I just meant you can't endure as much as me. You're a very strong person, but you are human after all.” He explained. “There's some differences that just exist. Like difference in physical strength and endurance. Doesn't mean anything bad.”

“Hmm...” She pondered a little and her hands became slower and slower until she stopped scratching and petting entirely, causing Mystery to look up at her. She was biting her bottom lip and she knitted her brows in thought.

“Is something the matter?” He tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow.

“Nothing, I just...” She hesitated for a few moments, as if figuring out what exactly she was going to say. “Mystery, you're pretty damn old, right?”

He snorted. “You could say it like that, sure. What about it?” He was pretty old. By their standards, at least.

“Well, it means that you've seen a bunch of different things, right? Different eras and cultures and events and all that...” Vivi asked with curiosity. There was an ever growing worry in her voice.

“Hmm... I suppose I have. Not all of them were things I wish I had seen, though... why do you ask?” He frowned with concern. This was unusual. Sure, she often contemplated things and thought about different matters, but rarely did she appear to be this worried and concerned about something. She hardly ever appeared to be this serious.

“Well I'm just wondering... how important is all of this to you?” She actually sounded sincerely worried at that point. A little scared even, as if she dreaded the answer he was about to give her. 

“What do you mean?” He sat up to match her height a little more and looked at her.

“I mean...” She hesitated once more. “The time we've spent together, not only you and me but also with the guys and everything we've ever done... that's only a tiny fraction of your life. To me, our friendship... it's always been there. It's so important to me. I don't know how clear I usually am about this or how much I show it but our friendship and the time that we've been together is stuff that I wouldn't trade for anything, not even the world.... But you've lived longer and seen more, so for you...”

“Don't even finish that train of thought.” Mystery said, a firm tone to his voice, his eyes narrowed. The tone melted away a little when he spoke up again and concern and warmth surfaced in his voice instead. “Just because I've lived for a bit longer doesn't mean that this friendship means any less to me. Why would you even say that?” Had she been thinking about this before? Was this what she thought and worried about? That he didn't care about all of their adventures as much as she did? The thought seemed ridiculous to him.

“I really don't know.” She shrugged. “I guess it just crossed my mind that you've had a long life already and you'll continue to have it after I kick the bucket someday. If you stick around for that long or not is something I don't know, but I know that you'll move on to other things after that. And that's good! I'd never want you to dwell on me not being there anymore or something! But... I dunno...” She sighed. “Geez, this is a rather depressing thought isn't it.” She didn't ask. It was a statement.

“Vivi. I care about you. I care about the group. How long I've lived or how long I will live doesn't change that fact.” He placed a paw on her arm. “Why would it?”

“Because all of this is gonna be over for you in a flash? Because... I'm just a boring human?” She sounded so terrified of him not caring that it tugged at his heartstrings. He cared so much, she was so dear to him. He never wanted to see her hurt or worried and he had never known that he was the one making her feel that way. Heck, he hadn't even noticed that there was anything wrong. For how long had she been having those thoughts? What else was on her mind?

He paused before raising his voice in response. He had to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say. “Is that how you think I feel about you? That you're just a human? That's ludicrous!” He shook his head. “I care a lot more than that about you. If you died...” Her passing. A thought he had had before but did not want to entertain. “... I would honestly not know what to do with myself. I know I wouldn't just 'move on'... You have to understand that I've never been this close to anyone. Not in centuries of life. No matter what happens in fifty years, in one hundred years or two hundred. This friendship will always be something I treasure. And I will always regard and remember you fondly. Not just as one of your species. Okay? Nothing can change that.”

“I guess.” She examined her hands in her lap. “I mean I understand that and yet... I go on these investigations with curiosity. Lewis, Arthur and I... for us this is all strange and new and interesting. Well, for Arthur it's mostly terrifying...” She cleared her throat. “But... for you? Who has seen so much and will see so much more? What significance does any of this have? Do you even really enjoy it?”

“Of course I do!” He insisted. “It doesn't matter how long this time is in comparison to the rest of my lifespan. And it doesn't matter what I've seen or what I will see. I am having a blast hanging out with you. And at this point, I love you way too much to just leave, even if I wanted to.” His ears laid back and he glanced to the side in embarrassment. “... I'm enjoying myself, I'm enjoying life like this. With you. You said you wouldn't trade our friendship for the world, right? Well me neither. I'd give up the remaining centuries of my life for this if I had to. Being with this group and with you means more to me than anything else I've ever done.” He turned his gaze back to her. “Please. If you believe anything I've ever said to you, believe in that.”

She stared at him with wide eyes for a few moments, rendered completely speechless by his words. Then she looked away with a smile while wiping her eye with a sleeve as if to wipe away potential tears. “Damn, Mystery. You're really not holding back on the sap there.” She laughed a little and lowered her arm.

He smiled in return. “Hey, you were the one who brought this nonsensical topic up. And I can't just let you go on believing in that, can I? If you're making me dig deep and bring out the sap, I'll bring out the sap. I shall not be known as the one who clams up about feelings!”

“Pfft.” She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a warm and loving embrace. “You're silly.” She said with a soft tone of voice and a happy smile on her face.

“Says the one who just almost cried a little at the words of her pet.” He grinned.

“Shaddup.” She commanded. “We're having a moment here.”

“Alright then.” He snickered. “No further disturbances to the moment at hand shall be made.”

It was one moment of a million more. And it was one he'd never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first drabble. Written today actually~
> 
> I'll probably try to clean up some of the other random drabbles and add them soon.


	2. Of Catchy Tunes and Girlfriend Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Arthur, Vivi, Lewis
> 
> Pairing: LewViThur
> 
> Story Placement: Post-Mansion, early relationship
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Conversation, Nervousness

Arthur was driving to Vivi's apartment in his beloved van. He had the radio turned on blaring some overrated pop song. He felt a little guilty for knowing every word of it, even more so for being unable to resist the urge to sing out loud to it. As his metallic fingertips tapped the steering wheel rhythmically he sang with a gusto he wouldn't dare to show off around Vivi or Lewis.

After parking the vehicle outside of her apartment building, getting out and locking it, he threw his backpack over his shoulder and walked up to the front door, still whistling the painfully catchy tune. He rang the doorbell twice, having memorized the location of Vivi's name on the list of residents by then. Moments later the girl's voice appeared through the small speaker above the list of names. Arthur immediately ceased whistling.

“What's the password?” She asked in a mysterious and ominous sounding tone.

Arthur smiled a little. “There is no password, Vivi. Wanna let me in?”

“Lies!” She almost shouted. “There is a password and you'd know it if you were permitted inside.”

“We never talked about any password.” He raised an eyebrow at the intercom as he searched his memories for her telling him some kind of codeword.

“Maybe not. But that doesn't mean that there isn't one! And it doesn't mean that you're just not supposed to know it. Think, Arthur. It's up to you.” She explained, sounding far more serious than the situation was.

“I'm not gonna try to figure it out, please just let me in? Your neighbors are going to think I'm loitering again.” He glanced around as if to see whether anyone was coming or watching him.

“But does that matter?” She asked. “Is not the point of our meeting today that it will soon enough not matter anymore? HMM?” 

“Well I don't know, it looks like we might not even get to meet seeing as you won't even open the door.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Isn't Lewis there? Wouldn't he want you to let me in?”

“He's spirited away.” Vivi giggled.

“What?”

“He's out getting groceries. He took Mystery, too.” She explained. “It's just me here. Just the master of this home, asking you to find a way to get in. That way being the password.”

“Oh! Actually, if him and Mystery are out I'll just wait for them to get back and come in with them.” Arthur grinned.

Then there was silence for a moment. When Vivi raised her voice again it was a little softer and less determined. “... If I give you a hint will you try guessing it then?”

“Sure.” Arthur leaned against the door with his back and a smile on his face. As long as he had some way of getting in, everything was fine.

“The password is... _that_ password.” She said in a tone that let him know what she was talking about.

And it didn't take another second for Arthur's mind to click to a solution. Dangit, he really should've known what she had been talking about. “Blueberry Muffin.” He said.

She didn't respond. Instead the humming of the door lock opening appeared and Arthur, still learning against the front door was reminded why one should not rely on doors to carry their weight like that. Doors open. And that one did. He fell over backwards and hit the ground, releasing an 'oof'. Fortunately, his rapid descent was pillowed by his backpack, softening the blow a little. He groaned and rubbed his head, mumbling “Idiot...” under his breath before getting up and beginning to climb up the stairs.

As he got to the last flight of them, he saw Vivi in her doorway, looking at him excitedly and grinning. “Artie!” She chirped and ran out of her apartment, hopping down the stairs in her socks, two steps at a time. She nearly jumped him, wrapping her arms around his body and pulling him into a kiss. 

His cheeks flared up red immediately and he felt a little stunned by her sudden greeting, but certainly not in a bad way. However before he had caught himself enough to kiss back, she pulled away. He stared at her, wide eyed and red, a small smile forming on his face. “H-Hey there.” He had not meant to stutter. But how could he not? Vivi was so overwhelming and so wonderful and so great. And his girlfriend. Vivi was his girlfriend.

She grabbed his right hand. “Come on, let's not stand here like two idiots, let's get inside.” She grinned brightly, obviously overjoyed to have him there with her. She tugged him up the stairs and into her apartment.

“You're pretty excited today.” He pointed out as he was dragged into her home. He shut the door behind the both of them.

“How wouldn't I be? I get to spend time with my boyfriend and look at homes with him and his and my other boyfriend!” She hesitated. “That would sound weird if it wasn't true!”

Arthur chuckled a little as he took off his shoes, leaving them and his backpack by the door. It did sound weird. But she was right, it was true. Her, Lewis and him were going to look into getting a new home together. They hadn't been dating for too long, yet, but they had known each other for a long time and they all felt it was the right move to do. “If you're that happy to see me then why did you try to keep me out with a password?”

Vivi shrugged. “It wasn't an attempt to keep you out. It was an attempt to make you figure out a password. Which you did. And it was good.” She took his hand again to lead him into the living room, almost dragging him around once more.

“Blueberry muffin...” He mused. “You know that would be a cute pet name for you...” He smiled a little absentmindedly as he pondered that thought. 

She looked up at him for a moment and then snickered. “If I'm the blueberry muffin you're the orange pie.” She released his hand as she walked over to the kitchen corner of the room. “Hmm... I wonder what Lewis would be.”

The two of them looked at each other in thought for a few seconds. “Plum cake?” Arthur suggested after a moment.

“Mhhh.” Vivi grinned. She got out some snacks from the cupboard. “Sounds good to me.” She sounded very much in love with that thought and he wondered for a moment whether she was thinking about their boyfriend or about the pastry. She looked over at him. “... You know you don't have to stand by the door like that, right?” 

“Ah.” He looked around, he hadn't even realized that he was just standing there awkwardly. He only then noticed that his hands were shaking a little and that his right palm was a little sweaty. Being alone with her after the... upgrade to their relationship still made him nervous. Not like being with her _and_ Lewis made it any better. Generally, either of them in his presence were enough to make him a little shaky. “O-of course not.” He looked over at the couch. Why did he have to be acting weird then? Now Vivi thought he was weird! No, wait, she had been thinking that for a while... 

Vivi smiled a little with a soft and warm chuckle. “Nervous?” She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

He just swallowed and made a small nod. Denying it was no use. He had learned that.

“Artie...” She walked back over to him, a small smile on her face. She reached out and took both of his hands. “There's no reason to be nervous. It's just me.” 

“I know that...” He muttered. “I just... everything is different now.”

“Is it?” Vivi quirked an eyebrow. “Lewis is back, sure. And we're all more than friends to each other now.” She interlaced their fingers. “But you're still you and I'm still me.”

Arthur glanced to the side, as if ashamed of being nervous. 

“Hey you gotta stop being so negative. Everything that's happened is in the past... these are good times!” She released one of his hands, reaching her hand up to cup his cheek, causing him to look back down at her. “... Are you worried about something? Is something bothering you?”

He shook his head a little. “Nothing, per se. Just.... all of this is new. And it's not like nothing happened, even if it's in the past... so I suppose I... I'm just nervous about all of this change? I'm not even sure. You're right, it is you I'm here with, no one who will judge me or anything.”

“You got that right.” She smiled. Then she bit her bottom lip as she considered something and released it again when she spoke up once more. “You know, if you're nervous, we really gotta do something about that.”

“What... what are you talking about?” Arthur blinked and looked at her.

She began walking backwards, leading him into the direction of the couch. “Shh, don't worry. No worrying anymore. That's in the past.” She gave him a playful smile.

“Alright... then?” He responded, uncertain of himself and the situation. She grabbed his shoulders. She made him sit down on the couch. And then she sat in his lap, facing him, one knee on each of his sides. This was happening. “V-vivi.” He stuttered her name but he was not really sure what he wanted to say. The shade of red on his face was speaking for itself.

She just chuckled. “Relax, Artie.” She leaned in and planted a soft peck onto his lips. She pulled away just a little to talk. “Unless you don't actually want me to kiss you like there's no tomorrow. In that case, tell me so. Want me to stop?”

He swallowed and shook his head 'no' very rapidly. There was nothing about that premise that he didn't like. 

She smirked. “Well then.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting them rest loosely over his shoulders, before leaning closer once more and closing the distance between their lips. She tilted her head a little.

He closed his eyes, as well, focusing entirely on the sensation of the kiss. Arthur felt his entire body growing warmer and there was a comforting, a wonderful feeling spreading through his every nerve. With a lot of hesitation, burning hot cheeks and trembling muscles he managed to bring himself to put his hands onto her waist. He felt the fabric of her sweater against his palm and fingertips as he held her in a loose grasp.

Vivi moved her body close to his before pulling away again, her forehead still resting against his and her eyes half-lidded. “Everything alright?” She asked, as if to make sure that this was okay. It was still new for both of them, after all.

“Y-yeah... More than alright.” Arthur choked out and made a nervous but sincere smile as he gazed into her blue eyes.

“Good.” Vivi smiled before tilting her head and kissing him again, both of them closing their eyes once more.

He felt her running one of her hands through his spiked hair and he gave himself a little push to wrap his arms about her waist, replacing the loose grasp. Slowly but steadily he melted into the kiss, Vivi's presence and every little movement she made, everything she did, reassuring him and embracing him into a feeling of comfort and love.

Arthur couldn't tell how much time was passing. Was everything slowing down? Was it speeding up? He didn't know. But after what couldn't have been more than a few minutes the door to the living room opened. 

“Arthur? You're here early.” 

A familiar voice spoke up. Arthur's eyes shot open, he grabbed Vivi's shoulders and moved her away a little as she stared at him and blinked in confusion. “Lewis!” Arthur gasped out. He glanced at the girl in his arms before looking back at the man by the door. “I-It's not what it looks like!” He nearly shouted and noticed Mystery walking in behind Lewis, obviously confused by the commotion. 

“It... looks like you were kissing Vivi?” Lewis blinked in surprise and shock and him and the girl exchanged a glance.

“Artie...?” She mumbled. 

“W-well!” He choked out. “Y-yes but-”

“Artie, you realize that... that's... okay, right?” She looked at him with a serious expression. Then she smiled a little. “We're _all_ together. All of us. This is how that works.”

Lewis came closer. “Yeah, there's nothing to freak out over. You're acting like you got caught doing something criminal.” 

Arthur looked between them. “I- I know I just... I... I'm sorry.”

“Nooo.” Vivi frowned and hugged him. “No sorries.”

Lewis sat on the couch beside them and wrapped his large arms around the two of them. “Yeah, nothing to apologize over. We're … all new to this.” He gave his boyfriend a comforting smile as he held him close and tightly.

The blonde exhaled and then smiled a little as well. “Yeah... I... I don't know what I was thinking...”

“Don't worry about it.” Vivi chirped and looked at him. “Eventually, all of this will no longer be awkward!” She cackled. “At least we can hope for that.”

They proceeded to snuggle for a while as Mystery gave them space. They would work out a balance but it was going to be a long and rocky road.


	3. Of First Times and Nervousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Despite the title this chapter isn't smut ;3 
> 
> Characters: Vivi, Lewis
> 
> Pairing: LewVi
> 
> Story Placement: Pre-Cave
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Nervousness, Intimacy

Vivi closed the door to the bedroom from the inside. She looked up at Lewis, who was standing just a few feet away from her. She gave him a kind and loving smile before approaching him.

They were at her apartment and they were alone. Mystery had gone off to 'do something', as he had put it. That could mean that he actually had something do or that he only wanted to give the couple some space. They had found out that being actually alone was a bit difficult any other way. Lewis still lived with his parents and sisters. Although he had a room to himself there was no guarantee that someone wouldn't pop in at a random time or at least try. And if his parents were out he had to babysit. Sure, him and Vivi could actually go out on a date, which they had done several times. But if they wanted to be completely alone, a restaurant or movie theater wouldn't do. There were a few lonely spots but sometimes they just wanted to be in the comfort of someone's home.

Vivi looked up at Lewis as she took his hands. They were a little shaky in her grasp. “Are you alright, Lew?” She tilted her head. “You look a little... nervous.”

“I'm fine.” He said with a smile on his bright red face. “I-I just... you know.”

She chuckled warmly at that and stood on the tips of her feet. “Yeah, I know.” She responded and he bent down so she could kiss him. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his hands on her waist.

Of course she knew. They both knew. Things had lead up to this. It was clear to both of them that their relationship was moving forward in big steps. It had become clear that the next step would be a very important one. A new level of intimacy.

They pulled away from the gentle kiss and Lewis leaned his forehead against hers. He looked into her blue eyes. She gazed back for a moment. His forehead felt warm against her own. Then she looked down at the pink garment around his neck. Her next target. Her hands moved toward it to undo it like she had done so many times before. Though as she tugged on it that time, it seemed to get stuck. 

“What the-” She muttered under her breath. Her brows knitted together.

“What's wrong?” Lewis asked with concern as if she might deliver the worst news of his life to him. He stared at her hands. 

“Nothing, nothing. I got this. Give me a moment.” She tugged at it a little. It didn't budge anymore. Had she tightened the knot? She wasn't even sure what she had done. “Did you tie your ascot differently?” She asked. She felt as if her own heart was speeding up and it made no sense. It was just a piece of clothing on just another day. No matter what they were about to do this little ascot had nothing to do with it. She decided to glare at it with a lot of disdain, hoping that if it had emotions, it would feel her hatred.

“Huh...? N-No.” Vivi felt him gripping at her shirt. She could almost sense the nervousness in him growing. “L-Let me try...” He mumbled as he released her clothes and raised his trembling hands to his neck.

She didn't want to give up on her endeavor. However, she also didn't want to strangle her boyfriend with a pink piece of clothing. So she released the fabric and watched his trembling fingers. He carefully loosened the knot and untied it. “There we go...” He almost whispered.

Vivi took the initiative and pulled it off of him, holding it by one end, before dropping it onto the floor. She watched it soar to the ground almost gracefully. Then she turned her attention back to Lewis, who only seemed to be getting more and more nervous. “... Lew-Lew, you're sure that you're alright, right?” 

“Yes, I'm sure.” He assured with a nod. As he did his hands seemed to reach for his chest as if to tug on the ascot that was no longer there. Vivi had seen him fumble with it when he got flustered or nervous. Sometimes when he was uncomfortable. It was a habit but now there was no ascot to mess around with which he seemed to realize and grow even more nervous about.

“Okay. Just checking. You know that we don't have to do anything, right? You don't have to.”She asked with a certain voice as she looked at him.

“O-of course.” He agreed.

He still seemed more than nervous, but the girl supposed it only made sense. She knew that he had not made love with someone before. Heck, he still got flustered when they made out sometimes. But Vivi supposed that did not mean that much. Lewis blushed easily and he was quick to be nervous. Especially since she knew exactly where his buttons were and how to push them to turn his cheeks bright red. Flustered or not, she wanted him to feel comfortable. And she wanted him to know that there was no pressure for him to do anything. She cast all potential jokes and euphemisms aside. All the teasing that she was usually known to do was put on halt for this. Lewis took this seriously. And in a way, so did she. But more importantly, she cared very much about him and about how he felt. She would guide him through this and take it slowly. 

Vivi then took his hand, a comforting and loving smile on her face, and lead him over to her bed. She climbed onto it and knelt down, still holding his hand. She looked up at him with an expecting expression. It seemed to take a moment for him to register what she was waiting for him to do. When he understood he got onto the bed beside her. At first he knelt down on it. Then he switched to cross-legged. And then he tried three more positions before settling down. But even then he seemed rather unsure of whether this was right.

Once he had stopped moving around they looked at each other and Vivi leaned in for another kiss. Lewis returned it, his hands finding their way to her waist once more. Vivi found it amazing that no matter how often they kissed, his lips against hers still sent her heart through an acrobatics performance. She rested her palms on his shoulders and then gently pushed forward. He allowed her to move him until his back met her mattress and he was lying down. 

She pulled away from the kiss and trailed down little pecks to the side of his neck. She heard his breath hitch and then felt him squirm a little before drawing in a breath. He liked neck kisses. That much she knew. She reached down to the buttons of his vest and popped open one and then the other. She leaned back to gaze at his face again in search of reassurance. She wanted to check that this was alright, ready and willing to slow down or stop at any moment.

But all she saw was more nervousness. His face was still bright red, he seemed to be shaking even more. She leaned back a little further, a worried frown on her face. “Okay, Lewis, you're not just nervous. What's up?”

“W-what?” He looked up at her. “No, I'm really... really just very nervous... You know I've never...” 

“I know...” She reached a hand to his face and stroked his cheek. “But I also know your little tells. And right now they're telling me that there's more than nervousness to this. If you don't want to-”

“I want to!” He said loudly before pressing his lips together and averting his gaze. “I really want to.” He insisted. “And I'm sure, let's just-” He swallowed. “Keep going.”

Vivi narrowed her eyes. He was lying. She could tell. Not only because she had become good at reading him, but also because Lewis just so happened to be an awful liar. He even had trouble bluffing at card games or keeping a poker face if someone guessed the cards on his hand right. But she wasn't upset because he was lying to her. She was worried. He wasn't just terrible at telling lies, but he never did it. He hated lying and she knew that it went completely against his moral code to say something that wasn't true. He couldn't even tell a fib. Not even a 'your shirt looks nice' if he didn't mean it. So why on earth would he by trying to lie his way through a situation he considered to be so important and meaningful? Was she pressuring him? Did he feel forced? 

“Tell me the truth. Do you want this to happen now? Today? And look me in the eyes.” There was a firmness to her tone, but concern still dominated her voice.

He looked into her eyes and it was not hard to see that he had to force himself to do so. “Yes, I do.” He paused. “I-I want to do this.”

And as their eyes met and he spoke those words something clicked in Vivi's mind. She understood. He would not stop lying about this and he would not back down. Because he truly felt like he had to do this. And he knew that she'd stop if he was honest. She didn't know whether maybe he felt like he had to 'man up' or like he had to do her a favor. But she knew that he didn't actually want to. Whether he wasn't in the mood, whether the situation wasn't right or whether he was just not ready didn't matter. He didn't want to. It wasn't happening. Maybe if she gave him one more chance to back out... “You're sure about that?” She asked again.

“Y-yes.”

He was not going to tell the truth. “Well, I'm not.” She climbed off of him and sat on the bed beside him.

“Wh-What?” He sat up and looked at her in confusion.

“I'm not feeling it!” She shrugged. “I don't know. I'm just not in the mood, I guess.”

“D-did I do-”

“You did nothing wrong. I just don't want to go there today. That's okay, right?” She smiled at him.

“Of course!” He relaxed. Vivi saw every muscle in his body lose its tension and she heard him release a sigh. Such a bad liar.

“You know what I'd be really down for though?” She asked and got off the bed.

“What?” He asked.

“Some comfy, cozy cuddling. I'm thinking a tub of ice cream and a marathon of terrible movies. How does that sound to you?” She smiled at him.

The confusion on his face died down and was replaced by relief and happiness. “Sounds like the best plan in the world to me.” 

Vivi chuckled and gave him a peck.

Not much later they were sitting in Vivi's bed, snuggled up with blankets. Vivi's was laptop sitting in front of them on the mattress playing some terrible flicks. Vivi was sitting in Lewis' lap, leaning onto him. On her thighs, pillowed on the blanket, was a tub of strawberry flavored ice cream. Held by each of them was a spoon, stained with a mess of melted strawberry ice cream and both of their salivas. 

After the second movie ended as horribly as it started and the credits roll Lewis laughed. “I can't believe anyone would want to make this movie willfully.” He pointed out as his laughter died down a little and became a small cackle.

Vivi snickered. “Yeah. That's gotta be the end of your career in acting or directing or whatever.” She grinned but then only smiled. “Hey, Lew, on the notion of 'willfully'... earlier when we were about to...” She shook her head. “Look, I know you lied. You didn't want to.” She saw that he was about to raise his voice so she put her index finger on his lips. “Don't try to deny it. I'm not mad. I don't know why you'd lie about it but I know that you take the truth seriously. So I'm assuming you have a good reason. Now you don't have to explain it to me, but I need you to know that I'm not going to pressure or force you into doing anything with me.” She pulled her hand away. She'd want an explanation sometime or someday, maybe. But not like this. Not when it'd mean putting him on the spot.

Lewis looked down. “I know that. I... never thought anything like that. I-I wanted to, I promise... I just....” His voice trailed off.

“Lewis.” She put her hand under his chin and lifted it to make him look at her. “Don't feel like you have to prove anything or do anything. This stuff is complicated. If you're not ready, that's totally fine. We'll wait until you are.” She leaned in and pecked his cheek.

As she leaned back she could see a happy smile on his face and he leaned in to press a small kiss onto her lips. “Thank you.” He whispered as he pulled away.

“Don't thank me for that.” She quirked an eyebrow. “I'm not dating you to hop into bed with you. I'm with you because I love you.”

His smile kept growing brighter and brighter. “I love you too.”

Vivi grinned before pecking his lips. When she pulled away she handed him the ice cream and reached over to the laptop to start the next movie.


	4. Of Cults and Arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Arthur, two OCs, (minor: Vivi, Lewis, Mystery)
> 
> Pairing: None.
> 
> Story Placement: Pre-Cave
> 
> Tags: Arguments, Mentions of Blood, Ritual, mentions of human sacrifice, knife, kidnapping, cult

“Guys? Where are you?!” Arthur called out as he ventured through a lonely forest. He was looking around frantically, hoping to spot one of his friends behind one of them. “Fuck...” He muttered under his breath. He had not wanted to get separated from the group that easily.

As he walked, fallen leaves made a gentle crunching noise under his shoes. It was slowly getting colder and he shivered a little before rubbing his arms. “All this for some artifact...” He muttered under his breath, disdain in his voice. 

It was then that he heard a rustling sound. His feet stopped abruptly, his heart began to speed up in his chest. “L-Lewis...?” He asked, unable to calm himself down. “Vivi...?” He looked at the bush he deemed to be the source of the noise. “Mystery? Come on.... I get it, alright? Pay attention, don't get left behind... you don't have to teach me a lesson.” There was the nagging feeling in the back of his head that that sound had been something other than a friend.

But before that feeling could either be confirmed or disproved, he felt a sudden pain in the back of his head. He sensed the strength leave his body and his knees giving in as gravity claimed his form. But before he felt any sort of impact his consciousness left him.

It felt as if he was floating in nothingness for a while, as darkness and void was all there seemed to be. But he eventually heard a faint sound. Something that could be mumbling, a string of words spoken by a voice. It grew louder and louder until finally, Arthur's eyes snapped open.

He took in many new senses all at once. The cold rock ground beneath him, the dim light and the sensation of a damp and sick smell. But worst of all was the pain originating from the back of his head. He could feel it in his very skull. Was he concussed? Well, he had bigger worries... He could make out a stone wall a few feet away with what appeared to be tools hanging from it. There were tables and shelves with items and a strange reddish figure. He tried to examine his surroundings more but realized quickly that he was restrained. His wrists and ankles were tied together. The restrictive set was completed by the gag in his mouth. Another kidnapping. 

He was forced to stare to the side. His eyes grew wide when he realized that one of his potential kidnappers had been in his line of sight the whole time. The reddish figure was moving around. It was a person. They were short and all the red Arthur saw was a wide robe clothing their body. It looked a little awkward though. The robe was huge bulky.

Arthur's senses came together and he realized that the figure was speaking. Were they talking to him? 

“Take opportunities and stock up on sacrifice when it's cheap!” If they were he had no idea what they were talking about.

“I guess that explains my horoscope...” Arthur froze, a voice behind him had spoken up. With all of his might he managed to take a glance. Another one of those robed figures, kneeling on a broad slab of stone beside him. This one seemed to be taller. Their robe was far more fitting on their body. Arthur could make out gloved hands, one of which was adorned by a single black ring. However, the most startling attribute was the red substance coating their gloved fingertips. A substance Arthur could only assume to be blood. The person was moving their hands across the surface of the slab in a very skilled and controlled way.

Arthur tensed up. His mind made a connection as he understood the nature of the situation. This was not just a normal kidnapping. This was going to be a ritual. And he was bound to be part of it. As a sacrifice? Or as a test subject? Or perhaps a vessel? He didn't know. And he didn't want to find out.

“I'll lend you something to sacrifice....” The short one spoke up again and Arthur barely managed to shift his attention back to them. They were still turned away. “...So you won't get murdered by ancient rage but... really.” Whoever they were, they sounded disappointed. It was hard to make out the subject of their conversation. Something about sacrifice and horoscopes? Arthur supposed that that's what strange hooded figures talked about when they thought no one was listening. But the situation was still unreal.

“Look, a lot of things went down and I got caught up in this new cult...” The taller one explained, their voice trailing off a little. “I mean. Owl masks.” They said as if it made complete sense.

“Wait, wait, wait...” The short one intervened and Arthur could see them turn around. As they did he noticed that that robe was wearing them more than they were wearing it. It was way too big on them, touching the ground, hanging oddly on their form. The sleeves had even been pinned back to make it suitable for this small individual. All in all, for what was supposed to be a scary cult member, this one was pretty scrawny. “'New new' cult? Or our cult?”

“'New new'.” The tall one responded and got off the stone slab. This pair of individuals had quite the height difference. Nothing like anyone compared to Lewis, but something about it was humorous. For a second he even forgot that they had kidnapped him and were probably going to do horrendous things to him.

“You're leaving the cult?!” The small one nearly exploded as they drew closer to the center of the room, where the stone slab resided. They went to Arthur's head while the taller one remained at his feet and both of them reached down to grab onto him.

“I haven't joined or anything!” The tall one said defensively as both of them lifted Arthur and put him down on the slab roughly. He winced in pain. The fear within him grew stronger as whatever they were planning seemed to progress. And yet, this was still strange. Shouldn't they be standing there chanting or praying to their deity or something? Why were they bickering?

“How can you do this to me?!” The short one asked, holding their hands to their chest. There was desperation and pain in their voice. “The cult was like... our thing...” They muttered, struck with sadness. They then began heading back over to the table, their head low.

The taller one walked around the slab to pluck out one of Arthur's blonde hairs. “I just thought... maybe it was time I explored my options! I mean... only worshiping one demon lord my entire existence? There are some that give you extra eyes!”

Arthur experienced a strange and new mixture of fear and bewilderment.

“So you're leaving for a younger cult, is that it?” The pint-sized one at the table asked before turning around. Arthur's eyes widened as he gazed upon a rather large knife. It had to be about the size of his forearm. They approached the slab again. “Some new belief system?” 

“I never said I was leaving!” The tall one insisted. “I'm window shopping... Just because I own a car doesn't mean I can't look at the new model...?” They tried to defend themselves while putting the hair into a strange vile filled with an odd liquid. “I can still try on the latest fashion, but I'm always going to wear my favorite sweater.”

“So what is this?” The short one asked hurt and angrily. “You're not leaving, but you're looking at new groups? Did your lord not make you feel loved?” As they gestured, they began to wield the knife around wildly. Arthur experienced a whole new kind of fear. Him meeting his demise at the hands of careless knife wielding. “Did bathing in blood for his sake mean nothing to you?!” They shouted, still swinging the blade dangerously close to Arthur's body.

“Hey now.” The tall one put the vile aside and crossed their arms. “If we're going to point fingers and be accusatory, let's talk about that last lamb _you_ brougt into the stronghold. I'm pretty sure that thing had not seen a piece of grass in over a week. And you wanted to sacrifice it to our lord.”

“Excuse me?!” The short one yelled and slammed the knife onto the slab in the heat of anger, blade first. Arthur narrowly moved out of the way to prevent his torso from getting pierced. He stared at the blade with wide eyes as he panted. He began to roll away a little. They seemed to be preoccupied, maybe he could just...

“No one here is perfect. And I can be aware of what other cults are doing to keep up moral.” The tall one explained. They grabbed Arthur's shoulder and pinned him down to the slab. His poor excuse for an escape attempt had been foiled. “I mean... our cult doesn't offer free snacks.”

“That's true, it doesn't...” The short one yanked the knife out of the slab. There was no more anger in their voice. “But we get dental.” They shrugged and slipped their knife through Arthur's ropes. Then they replaced the bonds with shackles.

The conversation paused and for a few moments. All that could be heard was rope being cut and metal shackles clicking shut around ankles and wrists. “What.” The tall one then said, as if a realization had hit them. “I've never gotten free dental! They made me go halfsies!” They sounded offended.

“Did you not ask the lord about it?” The short one asked as he checked all the shackles. “I'm pretty sure the head chanter made some announcements. Sometimes I wonder whether you even listen to the sermons.” They sighed and turned their back to the tall one and the slab.

“Wait, the pre-ritural announcements, or the aftermath ones, because the aftermath ones are always drowned out by the bloodcurling screams. 'Cause _you_ insist on sitting front row!”

The short one turned around again. “I'm sorry I just feel the demonic presence much more there! If you don't feel it what's the point of going?!”

“Because you get pouty when I don't sit with you.” The taller one huffed before going to one of the shelves. They retrieved a jar that contained some kind of goo Arthur did not want to know the nature of.

The short one shook their head. “The aftermath ones are a waste of time anyway. Ever since they changed the chanter... he doesn't even know ancient Latin.” They pointed out with disappointment and disgust in their voice.

“Oh gods, I know.” The tall one replied, returning to the slab with the jar. “He fumbles half the chorus and thinks no one notices...” They opened it, reached in and dipped their fingers into the mass. They walked over to Arthur's head and wrote something on his forehead. In the meantime the short one retrieved a book. Arthur felt his muscles grow tense and a cold shiver running down his spine. He was petrified and yet... they were still just... chatting. It was as if he wasn't even there. The whole nature of their conversation made it sound like they could as well be sitting at lunch together somewhere.

“They just take anyone these days...” The short one pointed out with a sigh before opening the book and flipping through it. “I remember when we joined... it was all nice and in order. No one with their hoods down, no one chanting in any other language...”

“Everyone took the extra time to put on proper eye blacking...” The tall one shut the jar and returned it to its original spot.

“Oh yes.” The short one nodded in agreement before looking up from their book. “I remember you had to help me. And I helped you with the stitching on your robe.” Arthur swore he saw a kind smile on that individual's face. But it could've been the wild mix of emotions in addition to the dim light. Then again, with the way this ritual was going he wouldn't put it past either of the two to break out tea and cookies, so why not a smile?

The tall one wiped their gloves off on a rag. “Hey, what are friends for?” They took the knife and approached Arthur's right side. The short one walked up to the opposing side, the book in their hands.

“Haha... still, we put in an effort, whereas these new ones.... I dunno...” Their voice trailed off as they continued to flip through the pages of the book.

The tall one got out the vile again but hesitated. They stood still without talking for a few moments. When they spoke up there was a tone of warmth and caring in their voice. “... Look, I'm sorry I've been visiting other cults... I mean, without telling you.”

“Yeah but...” The short one paused. “I think you may be onto something... this one's just not what it used to be. Maybe... maybe looking at other options isn't too bad...” 

“How about this!” The tall one waved the knife around. Just how much knife wielding were they going to put Arthur through? “After we pull today's sacrifice, you come with me to the one that's starting up on the East side of town! They do sermons bi-weekly, so you have plenty of time in between to prepare!”

The short one seemed to be shaking a little. “I like the sound of that...” They sounded uncertain, but content in a way. And something inside of Arthur felt happy for them. There was something endearing about this. And it was bizarre.

“You can make those brownies you do sometimes. They'll love it.” The tall one assured.

The short one then looked to the side a little. “Oh, y-you think they'll like them...?” They stuttered, sounding a little flustered. “Geez, I dunno... I... I guess I could make some.”

“Definitely. Sometimes they do pot lucks. Just think! Cult activities again!” The tall one then leaned over, vile and knife in one hand, and put a hand on their companion's shoulder. The short one looked up at them. “A real community.”

This was the moment where Arthur felt he should start looking for the hidden camera. This couldn't be happening, right? Those two cultists... they were so... domestic.

The short one put a hand onto the one resting on their shoulder. “It does sound wonderful... but we can't let the key master know we're looking at other options. You know how fussy they get whenever someone even mentions another group.”

“Buncha blowhards.” The tall one shook their head. “Don't you worry. We'll have fun and then we can decide what to do about all this. Heck, maybe we can bring in fresh ideas.” They took their hand back and opened the vile with that contained the blonde hair. “Start up a proper cult worshiping the Old One.”

The short one seemed to be looking for a specific line on the opened page. “I'm still sad that they are no longer branding prisoners. Maybe we could bring that back...?”

“There you go! We're living the place up already! We'll revitalize the whole shebang!” They began dripping the contents of the vile onto the knife. Arthur couldn't decide whether he was terrified or just weirded out. On one hand he was about to become part of a ritual. On the other hand, this was hilarious.

“Damn. I can't believe we've wasted so much time just... following this cult around without question. We should've known it'd change the moment they put up that new idol statue... So, after today's sacrifice then?”

“Yup! It's a plan!”

“I can't wait.” The short one took a different and more upright stance before holding out the book a little. The tall one held the now dripping knife above Arthur, pointing it at his chest.

And just as the short one took a breath to start reading, the door flew open with a loud noise. All three people looked over. In the doorframe was a girl clad entirely in blue, her leg still in the air from kicking the door in. She lowered it.“Let Arthur go this instant!” She yelled and pointed at the cultists, who seemed to be overwhelmed by the new situation.

Mystery ran into view. “Vivi, stop kicking in random doo- oh you found him.” 

Lewis joined them and saw Arthur shackled down. “Oh my god! Arthur!”

Both of the cultists instantaneously backed away from the stone slab. “Oh come on! What gives?!” The shorter one yelled in annoyance.

“That door wasn't even locked!” The taller one exclaimed.

“Lewis, call the police. Mystery, free Arthur.” Vivi ordered before rolling up her sleeves while walking into the room. “I'll deal with those two.”

The cultists exchanged a gaze and it seemed to be enough for both of them to know the course of action. The shorter one ran over to the taller one, who produced another vile seemingly out of nowhere. They held it up in the air.

“Wait I forgot my-” The shorter one said but a little to late as the taller one slammed the vile onto the floor. Red smoke rose up immediately filling the room. The investigators began to cough and cover their mouths and noses as much as they could.

“Crap...” Vivi muttered. “They got away...”

As the gang untied Arthur he told them about the strange and almost surreal experience he had had. The duo of cultists ended up somewhere else. They were surrounded by darkness an an ominous scent. It was hard to breathe but they were glad to have gotten away at all.

“Dammit...” The short one muttered. “Our first human escaped! I can't believe this! Maybe it's a sign. Maybe we're not cut out for this...”

“No, no, shh...” The taller one hushed their companion gently. “Don't you see, Charlie? This is a test.”

“... A test?” The one named Charlie asked.

“Yes! A test from the gods! We can't be rewarded unless we overcome these perils and pass their tests! We have to keep trying. It's the only way.” The taller one assured.

“Oh I see!” Charlie exclaimed. “That makes sense... but … Pat?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time, could we maybe _not_ flee to the janitor's closet? It's getting really uncomfortable in here.”

“Oh. Right.” Pat began to reach around for a door handle. “But keep this in mind. This is the beginning of a new chapter in our lives. Human sacrifice.”

They opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one has some history!
> 
> A while ago Huppupbup and I had a strange conversation that turned into what is the direct dialogue between Pat and Charlie in this drabble. Needless to say, OCs were born. I altered some of the dialogue to fit the image we had of them after some discussion a little better.
> 
> Pat and Charlie are two cultists who change cults together a lot (but still wear the same robes every time). They have a habit of kidnapping Arthur, deeming him to be fated to be their first human sacrifice. However, each attempt to end him in a ritual fails. This isn't because they are incapable or unskilled, but they are simply so goddamn domestic about all of it. Over the course of kidnappings, Arthur sorta gets to know them. He uses their nature for his advantage, so they'd let him escape again and again. Things like him being sick are enough of a reason for them to let him go. Additionally, they grow to have this strange as hell friendship where they actually care. Arthur would, at some point, actually comfort them. ("No you're totally good cultists! Just uh... look at that demonic sigil! That's a very nice-looking demonic sigil right there!")  
> They wouldn't capture Arthur if they simply met him on the street because they 'have a life outside their cult activities, you know'. That doesn't explain why they still wear those damn robes everywhere...


	5. Of Time and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Vivi, Arthur
> 
> Pairing: ViThur
> 
> Story Placement: Post-Cave (a while into the future, Lewis didn't show up again in this one)
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Nervousness, Conversations

Arthur rang the wrong doorbell only split seconds before noticing his mistake.

"Ah crap.“ He said. He hated it when that happened. And it happened a lot. It had been a while since Vivi had moved into the new apartment building. Yet Arthur's muscle memory was still trained to push the third button in the second row instead of the fourth one in the fourth row. It didn't help that the layout of all the name plates on this building was eerily similar to the one she had used to live in.

He heard the intercom being switched on. "Who's there?“ A voice asked.

“No one, haha.“ He cleared his throat. "Sorry, I just rang the wrong bell. My mistake.“

"Oh it's you again.“ The voice stated in an amused tone. "Well then, bye.“ And the intercom was switched off.

Arthur took a breath before looking at the buttons and pressing on the right one. He rolled his shoulders a little. The intercom didn't switch on that time. There was a humming sound indicating that the door could be opened and he entered and ascended the stairs. This was more like it. Vivi knew he was coming over so she wasn't bothering talking to him before letting him in. Considering that she had summoned him there because she was in a bad mood made it even more understandable why she wouldn't want to talk over it.

He found the door to her home to be open a few inches when he arrived and walked in. Vivi was waiting in the hallway behind it, leaning against the wall as he entered.

"Hey there.“ She smiled at him and approached him before giving him a tight hug.

“Hi Vivi.” He responded with a kind smile of his own, holding her tightly for a few moments. It hadn't been that long since he had last seen her. But it felt way too long either way. Any time a gettogether of theirs ended he wanted another one to start right away.

She continued to hold onto him for a few more moments before letting him go. She looked up at him with a smirk. “Still sporting that ponytail, I see?”

Arthur averted his gaze and self-consciously brushed his fingers over his hair. “Do you have to mention it every time we see each other? Geez.”

“Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Friends having unusual or weird hairstyles is something that needs to be mentioned on every occasion.” She grinned.

He finally started taking off his jacket and shoes. “What about you? Is it me or is your hair just getting shorter and shorter everytime I get to see you?” A pixie cut. It looked damn good on her.

“That's just you, I'm sure.” She ran a hand through her hair. “Close the door.” She ordered before heading into the living room.

He did as he was told, followed her and moments later they were sitting on her couch. She had had that couch for a long time. In her old apartment, back when she lived at her parents', it had seen some things. It was one of the objects that she actually took with when she moved in there. Arthur remembered carrying it up the stairs with her. A very straining endeavor. She had made the decision to move after a lot of contemplation. She had hoped it would give her some closure and a feeling of a new start after … the cave. There had even been the idea of Arthur and her getting a place together, but that didn't happen for a few reasons. Vivi appeared to be happy in her new space, though. Most of the time, at least.

“Where's Mystery?” Arthur asked after looking around a little.

“Out and about.” She shrugged.

“Ah, okay.” He knew that Mystery tended to do that. Why was a true mystery in itself. “Soo, you sounded a little upset over the phone. What's wrong? Did your neighbor bug you again?” He leaned into the couch as he looked at her.

“That guy? Nah. I think his last encounter with me has finally tought him a lesson.” She chuckled. “No, actually... Garet and I broke up.” She sighed.

“You broke up?” Arthur quirked an eyebrow. Garet was her... well apparently ex-boyfriend. While Arthur didn't exactly love the guy Vivi and him seemeed to have good chemistry. “I'm so sorry.” He said in a saddened voice before pulling her into an embrace. “Do you need to vent about what an ass he actually is? I can start. Damn, that Garet you know. Such an ass. The assiest of them all. You deserve better.”

Vivi smiled a little and leaned into him. “You're such a dork.” But then her smile faded again. “As nice as bashing him sounds that's not what I was going for...” She paused but Arthur could sense that she was looking for words so he gave her a moment. “I don't have that big of a problem with a break-up. You know that. But just... this one was a bit well...” Her voice trailed off.

“What happened?” Arthur asked.

“Well, I... we were together for a little bit so I felt I should tell him about Lewis. Not because I'm still hung up on him, you know I... I'm not. But I still love him in a way.” She tried to justify herself.

“Yeah, I know.” They had both done everything in their power to comfort each other back then. Through ups and downs and a lot of pain and eventually they both found some kind of closure that they could live with. They had learned to move on.

“Yeah so... Garet wasn't okay with it.” Her voice became tense. “He said he didn't want to be with someone who was still in love with someone else. I told him I understood that but that it wasn't as if I was going to cheat on him or that I would care less about him because of it. But he didn't get that.” She hesitated. “Or maybe he just didn't want to. I didn't just want to have it end like that so I tried to insist a little. I said that what I feel for Lew is way different from being in love with someone who... well... is around. And then things became a little heated.”

“Vivi...” Arthur squeezed her and held her to himself. “He was crappy, then. Just a big ol' ass.”

“Heh, maybe... though I have to admit in the ensuing fight I wasn't being exactly fair. But yeah that is definitely over. It's not like I won't be over him soon. I wasn't really in love with him... at all. I just kinda hoped that might come later.” She shrugged. “Oh well. I just... needed you to be here now.”

“Well I'm here and I don't intend to leave.” Arthur held onto her tightly. This was the second guy she had started dating after Lew's death. It had taken a while for her to decide to date at all but in an effort to keep her life going she had tried. The first relationship had ended more calmly, though. Arthur knew Vivi would be up and angry and screaming about Garet if the reason for the break up had been any other. It seemed that no matter how much time passed, Lewis was still ghosting around in her life. And Arthur couldn't say it was any different for him.

“Thanks Artie.” She smiled at him. “You know it's only a matter of time before I put his face on a VooDoo doll and work with that, right?”

“I'll bring the needles.” Arthur snickered. Then he reconsidered. “As long as we're not actually hurting the guy.”

“Of couuuurse noooot.” She snickered and cuddled closer to him. After a few moments of silence she spoke up again. “Do you think he's watching us? From a cloud or heaven or something?” She asked and when Arthur followed her gaze he found a picture taken a few years ago of her, Mystery, Lewis and himself. It was sitting on a shelf by the window.

“Probably. Some fluffy alpaca-shaped cloud. Eating the spiciest of food the afterlife has to offer.” He mused and smiled sadly at the photo. It still hurt.

“Haha, yeah...” She took a deep breath. “... he would've wanted this, right?”

“What do you mean?” Arthur tilted his head.

“Lewis … he would've wanted us to move on and find people. You think so too, don't you?” She looked up at Arthur with concern and worry in her voice. It wasn't the first time she had asked him that question. And it was probably not going to be the last. “Because... I think he would've, but...”

“I think so.” Arthur assured. “He would have wanted you to find someone who makes you happy.”

She nodded a little. “Right... yeah, right. Sorry for asking that. Kinda dumb.” She smiled a little. Then she cleared her throat. “Soo... speaking of finding people, how are things going with uh... Gwen? Gwen, right?”

Gwen. Arthur had been on a few dates with her. They had met quite romantically in a coffee shop when he was getting the most caffeine pumped beverage he could find after an all-nighter. She was nice and intelligent. A mathematician. Arthur hadn't called her in a while. “Yeah, Gwen....” He shrugged. “I don't think that's going anywhere.”

“What?” Vivi leaned away a little. “Why's that? It sounded like you were getting along so swimmingly.”

“Did it?” He asked. “I guess we were getting along pretty well and she's interesting and all but... I don't think I'd want to actually be with her. As in more than just friends.”

“Ah... alright.” Then it was Vivi's turn to hold Arthur close and hug him tightly. “I'm sorry to hear that I was really hoping she could make you happy.”

“I don't need her to be happy.” Arthur responded immediately. “I got you for that.” He ruffled her hair.

“Pssht. Such a flatterer.” She chuckled.

“Oh yes, you know me. The flatterer of flatterers. Ladies swoon left and right when I walk down the street.” He joked.

“Straight men suddenly turn gay, gay women suddenly turn straight! Your charme is some kind of magic.” She continued and chuckled.

“Yes. Bow before my attractiveness. I will bring the world to its weak and shaking knees.” He made a grand gesture.

“Oh no! Whatever shall we do to defend ourselves?!”

“There's nothing to be done, Vivi. I will woo everyone. I'll woo the world. I'll woo you.”

“Oh will you now?” She asked in a challenging tone and grinned at him.

Arthur blinked. He blushed a little. He really should've accounted for her saying exactly that. “... Maybe. Who knows. If anyone knew how to woo you it'd probably be me. … Or maybe Mystery since he lives with you. But him trying to romance you would just be extremely weird and... kinda gross.”

Vivi shuddered. “Don't even bring that up. I'm not having another elaborated thought about how back in the old days youkai apparently married humans.”

“... yeah, let's not revisit that topic. That got really weird last time.” He squinted a little.

“Hey at least he isn't here to contribute to that conversation this time.” She pointed out. “Plus, at least the youkai back then assumed human forms for that kinda thing.... mostly.”

“No, don't go there again I don't want that mental ima- there it is. That mental image. It is back.” He whined.

“Don't complain. You weren't the one who still shared a bed with their pet kitsune after that topic came up. That was weird as hell. And before you try to suggest I could've kicked him out, I tried but he got pissy and I didn't wanna deal with that either.”

“I still think you should've done it anyway. Just to piss him off.” Arthur smirked.

“I'll remember that next time and then let you deal with the aftermath. In other words: I'll just bring him to your place and then you can deal with him being a brat.” She explained.

“God no, I don't want that, keep him.” He smiled. Arthur liked Mystery, no doubt. But they had tendencies to be little shits toward each other and just annoy each other a lot. On purpose more often than accidentally.

“If I'm keeping my fluff mutt I'm not gonna deal with him being in a crappy mood.” She stated.

“Maybe if you didn't call him 'fluff mutt' he wouldn't be in a crappy mood.” Arthur chuckled.

“But it's so fuuuun.” She snickered. Then there was silence for a few moments. And it was Vivi again who broke it. “I guess I should make a box with Garet's stuff, huh.”

“His stuff? Did he have anything here?” Arthur glanced around as if to get an answer to his question.

“Not much. A jacket and a borrowed Blu-ray or something.” She explained.

“I don't think you need a box for two items.”

“I guess not.” She paused. “By the way, I found some of our old outdated equipment the other day.”

“You did? How old are we talking?” Arthur asked.

“Ancient. From back when we first started investigating.” She giggled. “And it was already ancient then because it was second hand. I thought maybe you could take a look at the tech and see whether you could upgrade and update it? No clue how much there could be done but hey maybe you could at least make it work again. Using it would be pure nostalgia.”

“Sure thing! I can take some of it with me when I leave and see what I can do. No idea when I'll get around to it though.” He pointed out.

“Yeah I know. You got all your projects going and all that. But I just think it'd be awesome if you managed to squeeze it in at some point.” She smiled. “One of the detectors still has a huge crack in the screen from when you accidentally dropped it.”

“You still remember that?” Arthur asked a little awkwardly. “In my defense, I did not expect to meet a ghost like that. Dropping it was completely within the range of reasonable reactions.”

“That doesn't make the face you had back then any less hilarious y'know. Maybe you trying to defend it makes it even more hilarious.” She grinned. 

"I'm just walking entertainment to you, ain't I?” Arthur stuck his tongue out at her.

“Oh definitely.” She agreed.

“Thanks.” He said sarcastically.

“Walking entertainment that I care about very much though!”

“Hey, don't be too nice here I might get used to it.” He kept up the sarcasm.

“Oh hush you.” She grinned at him. “You know that I love ya. Otherwise I wouldn't have stuck around you so much.”

“I knooow. And likewise, by the way. Sticking around you was a very wise decision.”

“Such wisdom.” Vivi smirked.

“All the wisdom.” He smirked back. “I mean now it'd be really late to discover that our friendship is actually crap.”

“Well, yeah. We've known each other forever now. And it's awesome. I mean... you were right before. You do know more about me than most anyone else. And I think vice versa... sooo.... yeah.” She shrugged as she looked at him. “That's a thing.”

“That's definitely a thing. So we basically have to stay friends now. Otherwise getting close would've been a huge waste of time.” He agreed and looked down at her. He needed her in his life. He had needed her back then and he needed her, still. She had helped him through so much, had been there for everything.

“Yeah... close...” She mumbled.

And then they were looking at each other, into each other's eyes. Arthur swallowed. He had not expected both of them to just stop talking and... he was scared. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was going to happen next. Vivi was his friend. That... was it, right? A good, great friend. But suddenly, everything was strange and different. He froze when he saw and felt her come closer. She was leaning in.

Arthur felt his hands shaking around her. But before he could do anything or figure out what his course of action should be Vivi's soft lips met his. Her eyes were closed. Her grip on him tightened.

He could feel his ears and face reddening, his body trembling and a warm sensation spreading from his chest through his body. He let his eyelids fall shut and held her as he kissed her back. He had wanted this. He had yearned for this. Good god, after everything how could he have not fallen in love with her? She was unique and upbeat and amazing and brave and so many things all at once.

He heard her make a little noise into the kiss and she pushed more into it, her grip on him becoming clutching.

Arthur couldn't believe it. Was this really happening? What did this mean? Did she love him, too? Had she been holding back and hiding her feelings? Or was she just doing things too quickly and without thought because she had just been through a break-up? That break-up. This wasn't right, was it? Then why did it feel as if it was?

Her hands went to his shoulders and she pushed him gently onto the couch as she kissed him more and more. She got on top of him and Arthur was certain he was dreaming. He was still shaking and growing even more nervous and flustered.

Vivi then trailed little kissed from his mouth to his neck where she buried her face to suck on his skin a little.

Arthur released a little moan.

Too fast. This was all too fast. “V-vivi wait.” He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her away from his neck. “Wait.” He looked at her face and could see that she was a little red, as well.

And she was confused. “What... what's wrong? You don't want-”

“I want this.” Arthur said before she could even get out a sentence. “Trust me, I really really do. But...” He started to sit up, effectively moving her away a little. “You just got out of a relationship. Maybe this is a little... fast...?”

“Fast...?” She swallowed. “We've known each other for years, nothing about this is fast.”

“Yes, we've known each other as friends. Good friends. Best friends. And... this is different from that. I just don't want you waking up tomorrow and realizing you've made a mistake. I don't want to have anything like that in between us.” He tried to reason with her.

She paused. “I... I get it but...” She took a deep breath. “After.... After Lew died we talked about this, didn't we? We both felt as if maybe we were developing feelings for each other... don't you remember that?”

“Of course I do.” He answered. “And we agreed that it could just be because we were being so close and a little shut off from everyone else. And we both felt like getting together that soon after Lewis passed away would be cruel to him and weird for us.”

“Yes. And this is happening now, way after that. So it's not fast and it's thought through.” She insisted. “If you want to be with me and I want to be with you then... I dunno... why not?”

“Because I'd rather die than lose you to some kind of awkwardness between us. And that might happen if we rush into this.” He said with a determined tone of voice. “Why now?”

“I-I dunno? I don't plan these things, they just happen. This just happened. Just like that. Maybe... it was meant to be? Fate?” She said. She then took a deep breath. “But if you don't want to go for a relationship or whatever that's fine.”

“What are you saying? Of course I want to go for a relationship with you. Just not... like this. Not by making out or sleeping together on your couch and then realizing that actually we're not good as a couple.” He shook his head. “That's a friendship roadblock waiting to happen.”

“... you're... you're right.” She muttered. She sucked in a deep breath of air before sighing. “Okay then how about this. We'll try it on and see how it fits. Go on a date or two or something and then see how that goes. And if it goes well and we like the whole romance deal, we'll just try it.”

“Yes, that sounds good to me.”

“You know I have no doubts that we'll like it.” She smirked. “Both of us.”

“I have little to no doubts about that either but as I said: I'd rather be careful than to end up regretting all of this.” Arthur explained. As he looked at Vivi he was met with a kind expression. He hesitantly cupped her cheek with his hand and stroked it gingerly. Then the photo by the window caught his eye again and he looked at it once more. “... I … I hope he's okay with that.”

Vivi followed his gaze and a soft smile came to her. She took a breath and then made a small nod. “I'm sure he is. He wants us to be happy, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it wasn't me who came up with the names Garet and Gwen but I wrote this way too long ago to remember who did so... credit to whoever that was ^^;
> 
> Also ponytail Arthur was ectoimp's idea :3


End file.
